Street and highway safety is at the forefront of concerns when speaking in regards to public safety. With the ever increasing volume of cars on the road, deaths, and injuries resulting from traffic accidents continue to be an all too common occurrence. While some of these accidents are related to weather, poor driving conditions, mechanical failure, and the like, many are due to distracted driving, primarily from using, talking, or texting on a mobile telephone. Even though hands-free features have helped somewhat, the phone must be positioned so that it can be seen without being held. Of course there are also many phones without hands-free capability as well. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which hands-free functionality can be provided to almost any type of mobile telephone or smart phone in a manner that addresses the above concerns. The use of the docking station provides the ability to enjoy all features of a mobile telephone or smart phone in a hands-free and safe manner regardless of the phone's internal capabilities.